


Grilled Cheese

by ellerabe



Series: Raulson/AHS One-Shots [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Cordelia makes Misty a grilled cheese in the middle of the night.





	Grilled Cheese

Misty wakes with her stomach growling, she hadn’t eaten a decent meal in what seemed like forever. She turns her head to the side, momentarily freaking out, forgetting that she is now living in the academy. She sees the digital clock, see that it’s nearing midnight. She sighs to herself before kicking off the blanket, and venturing down to the kitchen.  
When she enters the room, she sees Cordelia stirring sugar into her tea. She clears her throat softly, not wanting to scare the woman. Cordelia turns her head, and sees a sleepy Misty standing before her in a long, over-sized t-shirt.  
“Can’t sleep?” The headmistress asks softly.  
“No, my tummy’s growlin’.” She responds and places her hand over her stomach.  
“Would you like me to make you something?”  
“If ya don’t mind,” Misty said with a yawn.  
“Not at all, I was thinking about making myself something to eat anyhow.” Cordelia walks over to the refrigerator, and scans over the few items that occupy the appliance. She bites her lip as she thinks about what she could make for the two of them. “How grilled cheese sound?”  
“What’s that?” Misty asks as she takes a seat atop the counter.  
“You- you don’t know what a grilled cheese is?” The Cajun simply shakes her head. “It’s just two pieces of bread with some cheese between them, and you grill it on the stove.” She older witch explains.  
“Sounds good to me.”  
“Do you mind grabbing the bread, it’s behind you.”  
Misty gives a small nod before moving slightly to the side to grab the loaf in its plastic bag. She looks up to see Cordelia grabbing the cheese and butter from the fridge. She smiles to herself as she sees Cordelia’s tongue pocking out of her mouth slightly as she tries to tear open the pack of cheese slices.  
“Ya need help there?” Misty asks with a chuckle.  
“No,” Delia says as she finally rips open the top. “How many do you want?”  
“Just one, please.”  
The shorter woman grabs a pan off the hanging wrack on the wall, and places it on the stove. She turns the switch and hears the clicking of the gas trying to light. She sighs, knowing that it’s a lost cause with their old stove. Misty holds up her hand, and the stove lights.  
“Thank you,” Cordelia says softly.  
Misty helps the other woman butter one side of each piece of bread, and gives two pieces of cheese to Cordelia when she needs it. With the help of the younger witch, Cordelia was done with their sandwiches in no times.  
Now, the two sit across from one another with their plates before them. Cordelia even made the younger witch her own cup of night tea.  
A smile appears on the headmistress’ face when she hears Misty moan from the first bite. “Really good,” she mumbles.  
“I’m glad.”  
In the matter of a few minutes Misty cleans her plate, and finishes her tea. “That was real good, Cordelia, thank ya so much.”  
“You’re welcome,” she smiles again. The Cajun leans back in her chair and lets out a yawn. “You should get back to bed.” She takes her last bite, and wipes her face with a napkin.  
“Imma clean up first.” She says as she stands, and takes both of their plates to the kitchen.  
“Misty, it’s late. You can clean in the morning.”  
“Are ya sure?” She asks, turning towards the shorter woman.  
“Yes.”  
“Mm, alright.” Misty lets out another yawn as she stretches her arms up, giving Cordelia a sight of her baby blue colored underwear and pale skin. Cordelia looks away quickly as she feels a blush on her cheeks. She feels a kiss on the top of her head, and looks up to meet Misty’s sleepy gaze. “Night, Delia.”  
“Night, Misty,” she says softly and watches the woman disappear up the stairs.


End file.
